Molly Weasley II
by Jelbertie
Summary: Percy's eldest daughter has been happy with her life until she begins to wonder how it will effect her little sister. Short oneshot.


**Hello, this is a very short oneshot about Molly Weasley II. Not really that much else to say about it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing recognised is mine, I'm just having fun with the characters.**

Molly Weasley was more than content with her Hogwarts life. She was an O student and she was set to go into any career that she wanted to pursue, which was, despite what her cousins thought, what school was all about. That was why she didn't spend that much time with her cousins, so she could study in the library and keep her knowledge up to scratch. Because of the amount of time spent in the library, Molly wasn't exactly the most popular girl in her year, and she was ok with that.

Or, at least, she was until her fifth year.

It was the week before September first and all of the Weasley's were eating dinner outside the Burrow. Teddy and Victoire were discussing their upcoming wedding with Victoire's parents and Grandma Weasley; Dominique was trying to figure out how to make her exit from Hogwarts as memorable as possible with some help from James, Fred, Roxanne and Louis; Rose and Albus were discussing something privately which had gone unnoticed by everyone else and Lily, Hugo and Molly's little sister, Lucy, were discussing Hogwarts and what they wanted to see in the school.

Molly observed all of this whilst silently eating some delicious home-made Sheppard's pie. Nobody really wanted to talk to her, but then, Molly didn't really want to talk to _them _either. Most of her cousins were sarcastic idiots anyway. But that was when Molly began to wonder, what about Lucy?

Sure, being the daughter of Percy Weasley wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but Molly had learned to manage. Avoid James and Fred in school, stay focused in class, don't give the impression that you're a pompous git and ignore those who still think you are, in fact, _just _like your father. Lucy, however, hadn't learnt these things. She was going to Hogwarts blind to other people's opinions. Would Lucy be shocked? Annoyed? Angry? Would she be bullied? Or hurt? Or ignored? It was a worrying thought to Molly, who had always looked out for Lucy, that she may not be able to do anything to prevent something bad happening because of how she had handled her father's reputation.

Most of the Weasleys went to play Quidditch after dinner, including Lucy, but Molly stayed behind and tried helped her Grandmother with the washing up, but Grandma Weasley wouldn't hear of it, and so Molly just sat down next to the murky pond. She heard a rustle behind her and just assumed that it was someone coming back to the Burrow for seconds, when Molly saw her mother sit down on the grass next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello Molly, not in the mood to play Quidditch?" Audrey smiled at her daughter and Molly just shook her head. "Well maybe you should be doing something other than sitting here alone and contemplating everything that's wrong with the world, there'll be plenty of time to do that when you're older." Molly didn't respond, she didn't really know what to say. "You know Molly, you've always been independent. You never really mixed with people your age. I've always worried about how lonely you are…" Molly opened her mouth to tell her mother to stop worrying, but Audrey held up a hand. "Now, now, it's a mother's job to worry about her children; I just keep wondering whether you're really happy."

There was a pause, but it wasn't awkward. Molly was just quiet and her mother respected that. However, Molly felt as if she should at least say something.

"I-I am happy. I like my own company."

"I know dear, I know." Audrey smiled softly and Molly sent a small smile towards her mother. "Now, is there any other reason you're sitting out here when you could be with your family?" Molly looked away from Audrey and stared at a gnome in one of the bushes in the distance. Audrey made her daughter face her. "Is there?"

Molly was about to say 'no' when she stopped herself. After all, if you couldn't tell your mother then who could you tell?

"It's Lucy." Audrey raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not exactly…popular. I don't want it to stop her…having fun at Hogwarts." Molly looked down at the grass and when she looked up again, she saw her mother smiling.

"Come with me." Audrey stood up and brushed the grass off of her skirt, Molly copying her. Molly followed her mother to the Quidditch Game where it seemed to be girls vs. boys, and James had a determined look on his face that he only had when he was losing. But Molly wasn't looking at James, she was looking at Lucy.

Percy Weasley's family was seen as quiet and reserved, some also said pompous, but Lucy seemed to have forgotten that. She was laughing as she stole the Quaffle from James and passed it to Roxanne who then proceeded to score effortlessly as Hugo comically tried to stop the red ball going through the post behind him. Lucy and Lily did a high five in the air and the youngest Weasley stuck her tongue out at James. She seemed like she was having the time of her life.

Audrey wrapped her arm around Molly's shoulder and squeezed.

"Your sister's going to be fine."

**Did you like it? I find it interesting how the Next Generation interact with each other and I love exploring different situations that could occur. How do you see the Weasley family after the war? Happy? Sarcastic? Or something completely different? Bye Bwye.**


End file.
